<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achy Blakey Heart by 105NorthTower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662188">Achy Blakey Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower'>105NorthTower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blakeyfield Prep, Choices, Conversations, Gen, School, Young Cormoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Strike's off to Blakeyfield Prep. He's as thrilled as you'd expect.</p><p>Can't decide what to write and this popped out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike &amp; Leda Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achy Blakey Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But, Mom ..."</p><p>"There's nothing more to say, Cormoran. We're going to give this a try."</p><p>"But you said my old school was egalitarian."</p><p>"Good word, darling! Somebody punched you at your old school."</p><p>"I punched them back. So that's egalitarian isn't it?"</p><p>"A bit too egalitarian, sweetie."</p><p>"People get punched from time to time, Mom. Why do you have to make a big deal about it?"</p><p>"I'm well aware you have no general objection to punching, Corm. It was all over your last report."</p><p>"But ... when you got my report you said we'd home school."</p><p>"I've been thinking about that, angel. It's not right for me to restrict your access to new people and new ideas. "</p><p>"So ... does that mean I can go and see Jaws with Percy?"</p><p>"He's called Shumba now, sweetie, try to remember? He'll be so thrilled if you can.  And no, you can't go and see Jaws."</p><p>"Mom!?!" </p><p>"Oh Corm, I don't see why you'd want to. They're so cruel to the poor shark."</p><p>"But Mom, you said private schools were bourgeois."</p><p>"Cormoran Strike! What does bourgeois mean?"</p><p>"It means ... I dunno."</p><p>"It might not be bad thing then, right? It might be ... a type of chocolate. Bour-geois, like Bour-nville."</p><p>"Why do we want to overthrow chocolate, though? And how does that liberate the proletariat?"</p><p>"I am so proud of you, my lovely. You are the cleverest thing. You're going to do so well at your new school. Now, we have this money from your father ..."</p><p>"Can't we spend it on something good? Like bikes?"</p><p>"No. It's for your education."</p><p>"But you said he can't tell you how to spend the money."</p><p>"The lawyers said otherwise."</p><p>"But you said you hated the lawyers."</p><p>"I do! Well, I mean ... I'm sorry for them. Must be hard having to do what they do to people, don't you think? You should try not to hate people, Corm, it destroys the soul."</p><p>"But you said they were all privately educated and soulless."</p><p>"Well ..."</p><p>"So I definitely shouldn't be privately educated, in case I end up soulless or a lawyer."</p><p>"They could never make you soulless, Corm. You're full of soul. Now, we'll go shopping later, because you'll need a uniform." </p><p>"But you said uniforms stifled creativity!"</p><p>"This is a lovely one though, darling. Look at the little hat!"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"No, don't look like that, Cormoran. I expect everyone loses their hat by the end of the first week and they never get mentioned again."</p><p>"I'm NOT wearing the hat, Mom."</p><p>"I bet Lucy will like it."</p><p>"Lucy likes My Little Pony."</p><p>"She'll miss you, Corm."</p><p>"She's not coming?"</p><p>"No, darling. It's boys only."</p><p>"But you said girls and boys should go to school together."</p><p>"Did I?"</p><p>"Yes, you did. That it's more natural and they learn better together and it stops gender stereotyping."</p><p>"How do you remember everything I say like this?" </p><p>"I don't know, Mom, I just do. What's stereotyping?"</p><p>"It's when you don't see the real person in front of you, Corm. You just see your idea of what they ought to be."</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Yes, Corm."</p><p>"Are you stereotyping me?"</p><p>"Let's have ice-cream, baby! Go fetch Lucy!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>